Mephiles and Harime's Plot, Ultimate World of Darkness Part 2
Mephiles and Harime's Plot, Ultimate World of Darkness Part 2 is the nineteenth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad, this episode marks for the return of Mephiles the Dark and Nui Harime. Summary With the Earth at Stake, Mephiles and Harime's plot was put into good use of the Ultimate World of Darkness. Soon, The Data Squad Rangers must stop them form harming more innocence. Plot Meeting at Cyberspace/Ransik warns the Rangers With everyone regrouping in Cyberspace, Ransik foretold everyone about Lucina who could help them in their time of need. Only she can help defeat Mephiles and Nui Harime. Mephiles and Harime continues their dark purpose/Shrouding in Darkness Meanwhile, Mephiles the Dark and Nui Harime are continuing their dark purpose. Soon, They've shrouded the Earth in Darkness completely. Robbie and Robin's visions/The Black and Diamond Data Squad Rangers Back at Cyberspace, Robbie and Robin had another vision. And this time, It was about the Black and Diamond Data Squad Rangers. Robbie begins to feel who they were. Warning the Civilians about the Danger/Getting everyone indoors Back on Earth, Robbie and his team warned all the Civilians about Mephiles and Harime's plot. So, Everyone got indoors until the shrouded darkness ends. Emerl's thoughts of being a Black Ranger/Digit makes more progress Meanwhile at Cyberspace, Emerl begins to think about what it's like being the Black Ranger. At last, Digit makes more progress on making repairs on the Black Data Squad Morpher. Meeting Lucina/The Story about the Diamond Morpher But however, Lucina from her dimension offering to help the Data Squad Rangers. She foretold her Story about her Diamond Morpher that was missing. Then, Pit came as he retrieved it for her. Sunset spoke with Ransik/Never the same without Harmony Force Meanwhile with Sunset, She spoke with Ransik about why it's never the same without Harmony Force. Then, He reminded her that Palutena chose her as the Yellow Data Squad Ranger for a reason. Robbie asks Lucina for her help/Lucina the Diamond Data Squad Ranger Back at Cyberspace, Lucina checked out her new room. However, Robbie spoke with Lucina and asked for her help. At last, She agreed to join the team as a true Power Ranger will. Twilight possessing the Prism Slash/How Robbie was amazed At the Data Squad Training Room, Twilight was practicing her move, The Prism Slash. Robbie was so amazed how she did it, She and Riley told him how Zenowing bestowed the skill to them. Palutena sends Widget for help/Digit works very hard At the Comand Center, Palutena sends Widget to go and fine help from any Power Ranger her can find. Meanwhile with Digit, He was working very hard repairing Emerl's Morpher. Emerl gains new Abilities/Shadow Telepathy and Violent Fierce Shadow Slicer Meanwhile with Emerl, He was training himself inside the Training Room. However, He was given the ability to possess the Shadow Telepathy and the Violent Fierce Shadow Slicer. Cadance and Flurry Heart in danger/Stopping Mephiles and Nui Harime In the clouds of Darkness at Crystal Prep, Dean Cadance and Flurry Heart were in great danger because of Mephiles and Nui Harime. Then, The Rangers came to the rescue. The Battle continues/Lucina's First Ranger Battle Then, The Battle against the darkness of evil continues. Only this time, Lucina begins her first battle as the Diamond Data Squad Ranger. Nui Harime gets weaker/Emerl came to the rescue As the battle rages on, Nui Harime was getting weaker. Just as Mephiles is about to finish off Robbie, Emerl came to the rescue and use his dark power against them. Taking Cadance and Flurry Heart to safety/Mephiles possessing Harime's body Finally, The Rangers took Cadance and Flurry Heart to safety with Shining Armor. Back with Mephiles, He had to take measures by possessing Harime's body to remain stronger. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers Past Rangers Mentor *Palutena *Pit Villains *Mephiles the Dark *Nui Harime Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie & Digit) *Motherboard & Wanda *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola & Booker *Robotboy and RobotGirl *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie and Penny Ling *Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong *Mario and Luigi *Grandpa Mori Shintaro *Billy Cranston *Ransik *Nadira Components Keyblade Welders Kamui Senketsu Ninjago |Zane Julien |- | style="background-color:black;color:white;"|Black Ninja |Cole |- | |Lloyd Montgomery |- | style="background-color:deepskyblue;color:crimson;"|Water Ninja |Nya |- | style="background-color:purple;color:white;"|Purple Ninja |Li'l Nelson |- | style="background-color:orange;color:black;"|Orange Ninja |Skylor |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;"|Pink Ninja |Ken |} Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles PowerPuff Girls RowdyRuff Boys The 3 Ninjas Shoku Warriors Judges Kamui Junketsu The Elite Four Civilians *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Dean Cadence and Shining Armor *Mrs. Anna Twombly, Roger Baxter and Christie *Youngmee, Sue and Jasper *Flurry Heart *Snips and Snails *Flash Sentry *Maud Pie *Big McIntosh Trivia *This episode will be a reference of "MLP Equestria Girls - Friendship Games", "Pokemon XY&Z Episode 42 -Rocking Kalos Defenses!", "Kill la Kill Episode 22 - Tell Me How You Feel", "The Grim Adventures of the KND", "Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories", "Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Game" and "Space Jam". *This episode marks the debut of Lucina as the new Diamond Data Squad Ranger. *The Storyline continues in Emerl's True Power, the Black Ranger Rises Part 3. Transcript *Mephiles and Harime's Plot, Ultimate World of Darkness Part 2 Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes